Cancer is one of the major causes of human morbidity and mortality. Cancer treatment is challenging because it is difficult to kill cancer cells without damaging or killing normal cells. Damaging or killing normal cells during cancer treatment is a cause of adverse side effects in patients and can limit the amount of anti-cancer drug administered to a cancer patient.
Aldo-keto reductase family 1 member C3 is an enzyme that in humans is encoded by the AKR1C3 gene. This gene encodes a member of the aldo/keto reductase superfamily, which consists of more than 40 known enzymes and proteins. These enzymes catalyze the conversion of aldehydes and ketones to their corresponding alcohols by utilizing NADH and/or NADPH as cofactors.
Many cancer cells overexpress AKR1C3 reductase relative to normal cells (See, Cancer Res 2010; 70:1573-1584, Cancer Res 2010; 66: 2815-2825).
PR 104:
has been shown to be a weak substrate for AKR1C3 and was tested in the clinical trials. This compound is not a selective AKR1C3 activated prodrug as it can also be activated under hypoxic conditions. PR 104 was ineffective in clinical trials.
There remains a need for compounds suitable for treating cancer patients, including for selective AKR1C3 reductase activated prodrugs for treating cancer patients. The present invention meets this need.